Agency Tower
The Agency Tower, also known as "the Keep", is the Agency's base of operations in Pacific City. The Tower is located on a small, water-surrounded islet at the city's center, and is also the city's tallest structure. Crackdown In Crackdown, the Agency Tower is cut off from Pacific City by the surrounding water except for three submerged tunnels have been built that the Agency uses to transport Agents, Peacekeepers, and vehicles between the Tower and La Mugre, the Den, and the Corridor. Each tunnel entrance is guarded by a squad of Peacekeepers, usually under fire from each district's respective gangs. The Tower is the tallest building in Pacific City. At the Tower's central rotunda, players can access and store vehicles in the Agency's garage, change weapon loadouts, and travel through the tunnels to Pacific City's districts. Crackdown 2 In Crackdown 2, the Agency Tower is now linked to Pacific City by a single suspension bridge that opens in the Hope Springs district. The old tunnel system has been closed down; the tunnel to Hope Springs has been demolished, and the tunnels to Green Bay and Unity Heights have been flooded with seawater. The Tower's once unparalleled height is challenged by a recently constructed building in Unity Heights called Hope Tower. However, Project Sunburst's final phase involves expanding the existing building's structure to even greater heights. The Tower's rotunda is now gone, replaced by the mechanisms necessary to power Project Sunburst. At the beginning of the game, the player must complete a series of diagnostic challenges at the Tower to prove they are ready for combat in Pacific City. There is also now a firing range for peacekeepers which can be seen in use during the beginning of the game. There is a large square structure somewhat isolated from the rest of the tower's building this is the Freak holding pens and several freak cages are located outside. If the player achieves Agility 5, then he/she is granted access to 4 Helicopters with either rocket launchers or machine gun equipped on it which can be used to fly around Pacific City. They are located on top of a structure near the main tower that can be reached either by using the wing suit on a higher elevation of the main tower, or by jumping from the building nearby. If you jump from the top of the Agency Tower, you can dive into one of the open chimney stacks at the base. If one journeys deep into this chimney towards the earth, you will land in a large toilet at the bottom of the tunnel filled with ducks and beach balls. This is one of the game's many easter eggs. Trivia *The Agency Tower is located on a small island at the heart of Pacific City and is the tallest building in the city in Crackdown and the later half of Crackdown 2. *An independent estimation to the height of the tower places its height at around 400-500m. Category:Crackdown Category:Crackdown 2 Category:Crackdown locations Category:Crackdown 2 locations